Something Always Brings Me Back To You
by grangertash
Summary: They forget the real world and get lost in their own and it's more than enough. It's everything.  Bo/Lauren Lauren/OC
1. Chapter 1

The lab used to be her haven. Science was the only way she could escape her less than desirable situation. But now as Lauren stood in her previous sanctuary she suddenly felt wary and unwanted. The new Ash had infected the community with his prejudices and lies. Co-workers she once called friend had become cold and distant, as if they thought by associating with her they would be punished. Of course, she was used to being on the outside. For the past seven years there was always at least one pair of eyes ensuring she fell into line.

Freedom had a different definition when it came to humans. It was just one of the consequences of working for the Light Fae. Working for. She cursed herself for reciting her own lie as if it were fact. She did not work for the Ash. The Ash owned her. Of course, she knew the worse was still to come. Trick had already warned her that the new Ash was not one to treat humans with respect. She knew he was still contemplating what to do with her. She was too useful to kill but too human to stay. Quite the conundrum, she laughed cynically to herself.

She had managed to adapt herself to life as a slave of the Light. The old Ash had been more lenient than was expected by most Fae. He gave her freedom to an extent and allowed her to continue her passion for science. Lauren wondered how she had managed to make herself immune to her own situation. It was almost as if she had forgotten what freedom was. Forgotten what it was to be human, to choose her own life path. Somehow she had brainwashed herself to obey and to agree with all Fae laws and accept their prejudices.

It wasn't until the new Ash came into power that Lauren allowed herself to realise just how restricting her enslavement was. She was not an equal member of the community. They accepted her help and skills but at the end of the day she was inferior. Years ago she would have been outraged to be part of a society with so many inequalities and so much corruption. She supposed working for the Fae had taken more than just her freedom away.

"You know, I'm beginning to suspect there's more than friendship between you and that microscope."

Lauren looked up to see Bo standing in front of her wearing her signature smirk. Lauren chuckled shyly, not realising she'd been starting intensely at the same slide lost in thought for the past ten minutes. "Sorry, you know me and science."

"Well, better watch out, I might get jealous," Bo teased looking as gorgeous as ever. Lauren blushed, cursing how the Succubus could turn her into a schoolgirl in a matter of minutes.

"So what can I do for you?" Lauren asked, trying to take the ever-present tension away. Things had been all innuendos and meaningful glances between them for the past couple of months. The uncertainly was driving Lauren crazy.

"Can't I visit you without some ulterior motive?"

"No, not really," Lauren quipped.

"Hmm funny. Well, I've decided to change that. My only motive is to make sure you're okay," Bo said leaning against the counter, her movements all casually come hither, as usual.

"Okay?" Lauren questioned, her voice caught in her throat as the other women continued to stare at her with that damn sensual glare.

"Yeah, with the new Ash and all. I hear he's a bit douchey."

"That's quite the understatement," Lauren told her. "But thanks I'll be fine. Hopefully my usefulness to the Light will keep me from harm," she shrugged.

"Hopefully" Bo repeated. "I don't know if I'm okay with hopefully. Lauren, I heard Trick saying some stuff about how you could be in danger with the new Ash."

"Unfortunately there's not much I can do about that."

"There's always something you can do," Bo reasoned, placing a gently hand on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren smiled despite herself at Bo's standard optimism. She couldn't see an injustice she didn't want to fix. It was what Lauren loved about her.

"I'm bound to the Ash, Bo," she said softly. "Come what may, I'm just going to have to take what I'm given."

"Speak for yourself. If he hurts you in any way I will kill him," Bo warned. Lauren smirked at Bo's protective side. There was something about the way her eyes darkened and fists tightened that made Lauren's stomach turn in circles.

"I appreciate the thought but you know to defy the Ash would be irresponsible and I'm-"

"Lauren?" a familiar nervous voice interrupted. Looking up, Lauren's insides jumped at the sight of a familiar woman entering the lab.

"Taylor?" Lauren froze.

She shook her head figuring she was imagining things. She was looking at a face she hadn't seen in years. A face that was as beautiful as she had remembered. A face she had pushed to the back of her mind for the sake of her own sanity. It didn't make sense for her to be here. It was too risky, it was ridiculous, and it was irresponsible. But somehow, Lauren's reasoning didn't seen to matter as she took in the familiar sight. Her auburn hair had grown longer and she had matured into her features. But otherwise standing in front of her was the same bright, alluring, gorgeous woman she had once known.

"I don't even know why I'm here," Taylor said, her voice cracking.

"God, it's good to see you," Lauren managed to mumble out despite her shock. Before she knew it she had subconsciously moved across the lab and had thrown her arms around the other woman, holding on tightly. Lauren buried her head and breathed in the woman's scent. She sighed at the familiar smell of strawberries and cinnamon that had been so uniquely Taylor.

"I missed you too," she replied pressing her forehead against Lauren's.

"Uhh, sorry to interrupt but…who the hell are you?"

Lauren jumped at the sound of Bo's voice. Bo! Lauren had forgotten she was even there. Bo's voice was full of distain and her features echoed confusion and jealousy. In any other situation Lauren would've been flattered but somehow it felt wrong for Bo to be in the room when Taylor was standing right there.

"Sorry, that was rude, barging in here like this. I'm Taylor, nice to meet you," she said with a friendly and eager tone moving to shake Bo's hand. "I'm Lauren's…well I'm her…we're …I'm an old friend," Taylor babbled, smirking as she caught Lauren's eye. Taylor had never been one for thinking under pressure Lauren chucked to herself.

"Right… friend," Bo said looking at Lauren with a questioning glare.

"Wait a minute!" Lauren said, the initial shock of seeing Taylor easing off and reality sinking in. "Not that I don't want to see you but what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came the second I heard there was a new Ash. I thought that maybe…."

Lauren sighed, "You know I gave my life to the Light Fae, not the Ash. My agreement still stands."

"I know," Taylor shrugged, moving closer to Lauren and covering her hands with her own. Lauren softened at the contact. "Maybe I just wanted an excuse to break all the rules," she said with her signature kind smile and her bright blue eyes.

"You know I don't break the rules."

"You break them for me."

"Okay, enough," Bo interrupted snapping Lauren back to reality once again. "I don't know what's going on here but if you being here is putting Lauren in danger then I think you should leave."

"Bo!" Lauren warned. Jealousy was one thing but it was no excuse to be rude.

"No, she's right Lauren," Taylor sighed. "I shouldn't be here, I don't know what I was thinking putting you in danger like this…"

"No, maybe you have a point. I've lived with the consequences of my enslavement for too long and the truth is…I've only been living half a live without you," Lauren admitted, trying to avoid eye contact with Bo. Lauren reasoned that it couldn't be easy for Bo, someone who can read sexual desire, to be standing in between two separated lovers.

"Take my keys, wait for me in my apartment. I haven't moved since…well I just haven't moved. I'll meet you there later," Lauren told Taylor. She looked like she wanted to protest as she glanced nervously between the Succubus and the Doctor but she gave in and accepted the keys with a nod.

"Promise you'll be there?" Taylor asked nervously.

"I don't break promises."

Taylor nodded in understanding and left the lab with keys in hand.

"Okay, Lauren what the hell was that?" Bo exclaimed. "Because let me tell you, I could practically smell the history between you two. You were practically sparkling!"

Lauren sighed. "We used to be together."

"Yeah, I got that much thanks," Bo snapped sarcastically.

"Bo, please. I really need your support right now, not your bitterness," Lauren pleaded. She was still shaking from seeing Taylor again. It brought back a lot of memories she had tried to hide from. "I just don't know what she was thinking coming here."

"Oh I think I can guess…"

"Bo, please."

"Sorry," she apologised. "I know I don't have any right to have any feelings about this. I guess it just got to me seeing someone else be so close to you…"

"I haven't seen in her years Bo. It was just a shock, we're over, believe me," Lauren explained.

Bo scoffed, "Lauren you don't need to have succubus super powers to see that you and that women are not over."

"Well it wasn't exactly a voluntary separation," she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Bo, it's a long story and I don't have time to explain it. I have to go see Taylor, I promised her."

"No Lauren wait," Bo said, with a desperate tone that stopped Lauren in her tracks. "It's time to explain, we've been dancing around this subject for too long. What is your story with the Ash? Because I have a sneaking suspicion that it has something to do with your not so voluntary separation with Taylor."

"I can't Bo, not now," she pleaded, her voice cracking and her confidence fading at the thought of bringing those memories up again. "I swear I will tell you everything. I just need to talk to Taylor first, to make sure she's okay and to figure out what the hell we're going to do."

"Okay, I understand" Bo said moving closer to Lauren and placing their hands together. "But please Lauren, don't forget I'm here. I want to help with whatever this is."

Lauren's breath caught in her throat at the Succubus' touch. The familiar energy she associated with Bo flooded her veins and she blushed, sure the other women could feel her attraction. "Bo, I don't know what's going to happen but I think you know better than anyone I'm not going to forget you."

Lauren caught the Succubus' eye and as always was shocked at the beauty she found there. Sparkling eyes, soft skin and luscious lips that would never get old. "You better go," Bo said suddenly breaking the contact. "Just promise me you'll come see me straight after you're done talking."

Lauren nodded. "Okay. I promise." She watched the Succubus nod and leave the lab with a final hesitant glance and sighed to herself, she had a feeling things were about to get complicated.

XX

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have no idea where this is going to go relationship wise. I guess it depends on your input. It killed me not being able to do jealous Bo from Bo's perspective but it would make no sense to just switch point of view. I have a thing for jealous Bo so be prepared for that haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Just letting you know that this chapter is mostly a flashback and it's Lauren/OC**

* * *

><p>Lauren had never been one for taking risks. She enjoyed calculated endeavours that were based on logic and careful planning. It was something that had always hindered her personally while advanced her professionally. It was for this reason that Lauren was dreading opening her apartment door to face Taylor alone. Taylor had always been able to unravel her calm and collected demeanour. There was no hiding from Taylor's trained eye.<p>

She peeked her head inside the apartment and spotted her immediately sitting anxiously on the sofa.

"Thank god you're here," she said breathing a sigh of relief as she spotted the blonde.

"Did you think I wouldn't show up?" Lauren asked.

"No, of course not," Taylor said shaking her head. "I was just getting really jittery sitting waiting…and kind of bored."

"I take it you still have zero attention span then?" Lauren teased surprising herself at how easy it was to fall back into old habits.

"I take it you still have an unhealthy relationship with science then?" Taylor retorted referring to the piles of medical books littered all over the apartment.

"It seems nothing changes," she said smiling sadly as she took in the other woman's effortless beauty that always managed to take Lauren by surprise. "You look good."

Taylor blushed. "I could say the same about you. I like the hair, it's longer."

"Yeah, I grew it out…"

An awkward silence filled the room as the two women shuffled their feet unsure of what to say. "You know you can't be here, Tay," Lauren finally spoke, putting on her best _Doctor Lauren_ voice. She had to show the other woman that there was no use in hoping for realities that could never exist.

Taylor gave a frustrated sigh. "What happened to fighting?"

"It's too dangerous, you know what can happen if I step out of line."

"Haven't you paid your debt already?" Taylor asked her, her tone almost pleading.

"I wish it was that simple," Lauren said regrettably.

"So I'm supposed to just leave again?"

"It's the only option."

Taylor shook her head and said with purpose, "I know you don't believe that, Lauren. You know as well as I do that it's time we stood up and fought for us. We could be an _us _again."

"Taylor…I don't know…" Lauren hesitated. Taylor's bright eyes shimmered with anticipation and hope. She was ridiculously tempted to take up the offer, to leave her loyalty behind and to pull of her necklace and fight for her freedom once and for all.

But there were other factors to consider. Factors that wore leather, had warm brown eyes and a voice that sent shivers down her spine. Factors that had reminded her what it was to be alive and to care and love again. Factors commonly referred to as Bo. _Don't forget I'm here_ the Succubus had pleaded only hours ago. Now, standing looking at Taylor she was afraid she was at risk of forgetting.

Lauren looked up to see Taylor shuffling self-consciously. She caught the woman's eyes and saw so much raw truth that her breath caught in her throat.

_I've missed you_ she wanted to say because god knows it was the truth.

XX

_She first notices the girl was bright blue eyes and pale skin sitting across from her at her first anatomy lecture of her final year. She watches as she chats enthusiastically to the person beside her and Lauren can't help but admire the beauty in her smile. The girl mostly chews her pen and stares out the window. Looking down at her own notebook filled with three pages of notes Lauren wonders how the girl plans to pass. _

_On the second day, Lauren notices that the girl's eyes crinkle ever so slightly when she doesn't understand something. She notices that she smiles a lot too, even when there seemed to be nothing worth smiling about. She watches as she girl rolls her eyes when the professor made another lame joke. She finds herself chuckling as the girl struggles to stay awake during his power point on clinical procedures, complete with clipart. _

_On the third day the girl looks up and catches Lauren's eye. Lauren looks down, blushing but the girl only gave her a kind smile in return. Lauren's heart flutters and she concludes that she better sit somewhere far away if she has any hope of passing the class. _

_XX_

_She's at some party her roommate had dragged her to claiming she needed to loosen up. She's standing in a crowded dorm with people she barely knows drinking cheap beer and Lauren wonders what exactly the appeal is. She's about to leave when she spots the girl's unmistakable auburn hair from across the other side of the room. The girl is standing alone with only a plastic cup and a wary smile as company. _

_Lauren doesn't know if it was the alcohol or the peer pressure of the party but she finds herself drawn to the girl. She catches her eye and the girl smiles in recognition. "You're in my anatomy class, right?" the girl asks. _

"_Yeah, I'm Lauren" she replies trying (but most likely failing) to sound nonchalant._

"_Taylor," the girl says shaking her hand. _

_They catch each other's stares and Lauren gulps as butterflies that instantly invade her stomach. Lauren notices that her hands and soft and that she smells like cinnamon. Taylor blushes, as both girls seem to forget the socially accepted length of a handshake. _

"_I guess I'll see you around, Lauren," she says and Lauren wonders if perhaps she underestimated the appeal of a college dorm party. _

_XX_

"_Mind if I sit?' _

_It's the next day at lunch and Lauren is studying when Taylor interrupts. "No, of course not, sit," she replies cringing at the eager tone in her voice. _

"_Did you enjoy the party last night?" Taylor asks, placing her lunch tray across from Lauren and making herself comfortable. _

"_Hmm…not really my scene."_

"_Me neither. Too loud and crowded," she says shaking her head. "I swear if I had one more glass of that liquid they disguised as beer I would've puked."_

_Lauren laughs, "You think the kids at a school like this would have more class."_

"_Exactly!" the girl exclaimed, referring to the prestige the college held. "I expected champagne and nibbles when I signed up."_

"_And caviar," Lauren joked. _

"_Of course, can't forget the caviar."_

_They caught each other's eyes again as they laughed and Lauren wondered if it was supposed to feel this special being the cause of a pretty girl's smile. _

"_So… I noticed you seem to have an obsession with colourful sticky notes and highlighters," the girl said._

_Lauren blushed, "I just like to be organised."_

"_I swear you have some sort of mechanical hand with the amount of notes you write," _

"_You notice my notes?"_

_It was the other girl's turn to blush. "Well, there's not much else to concentrate on in that class."_

"_Maybe you could try writing your own notes," Lauren teased. _

"_Well, I'm afraid I just can't do that" she sighed dramatically. "That would involve distracting myself from the pretty blonde I've been studying."_

_Lauren felt her cheeks grow hot and she stuttered a reply, "Well on second thought, maybe you should skip the studying."_

_Taylor gave her signature kind smile in return and Lauren thought she would never get tired of it being directed at her. _

_XX_

_As it happens, Lauren soon realises it would be impossible for her to get tired of seeing Taylor's laugh or smile or hearing her voice or watching her laugh. They spend the rest of the day talking and the day soon turns into night. They go for coffee the next Tuesday and the Thursday following that. Before long, they're talking on the phone till 3am and meeting each other before and after classes. Neither is exactly sure what their relationship is supposed to be but are too afraid of losing it to question anything. _

_XX_

"_You study too much," Taylor complains._

"_You don't study enough!" Lauren retorts. "You're failing two classes."_

"_A C is not a fail!" _

"_It may as well be."_

_Taylor huffs. "Come on, I don't wanna study any more."_

"_Don't pout at me!" _

_Taylor smirks, before putting on her best sad face. "Pretty please Lauren. Let's go somewhere fun."_

"_That isn't going to work on me."_

_Taylor keeps her pout in place and Lauren's heart melts when she saw those big eyes flutter._

"_Fine! But only for an hour!"_

"_Yay! You're so easy!" _

_XX_

_It turns out Taylor was only interested in studying medicine because she had come from a long line of doctors. Her real passion was writing. She told Lauren about how she used to dream of travelling the world as a reporter. When Taylor's father passed away last year, she had given up her dream and had promised herself she would make him proud. _

"_I'm sure your father would be proud of you as long as you followed your heart," Lauren tells her gently. _

_Taylor looks up, eyes watering. "You know you're the only person that's ever done that?"_

"_Done what?" she asks_

"_Believed in me," Taylor says softly and Lauren grabs her hand and promises to believe in her every day for the rest of her life. _

_XX_

_It's the end of semester party and Lauren watches as Taylor defines the phrase 'dance like no one's watching.' Her body sways to the music, hips moving from side to side, breasts in clear view as she jumps to the beat. Lauren gulps and thinks she's never seen anything sexier her entire life._

_XX_

"_You look really pretty," Taylor blurts out randomly as they walk each other back to their dorm rooms. It's a rainy night and they're huddled together. "I mean, not that you don't always look pretty but you look especially pretty tonight with your hair all wavy and with that tight top…not that I was looking…it's just that it's a sexy top and you look really good in it and…"_

"_Taylor!" Lauren interrupts laughing. "It's okay, you can stop rambling. And thankyou, you don't look bad yourself."_

"_Thanks," Taylor mutters avoiding eye contact. _

"_You're adorable when you're like that," Lauren tells her making the blushing girl look up. _

"_Like what?"_

"_All incoherent and rambly," she says._

"_Yeah, well you're adorable when you get all sciencey and intelligent," Taylor says._

_Lauren looks down flattered, heart beating in her chest. "You think that's adorable?" she asked nervously._

"_Lauren," Taylor says stopping them in their tracks and taking Lauren's hands in her own. "I think by now you have to of noticed that I find everything you do adorable."_

_Lauren catches the other girl's eye and before she knows it she feels the soft touch of her lips against her own. At first they're both nervous and clumsy but they hold each other close and take comfort in the rush of being where they know they both belong. The rain-washes around them and they kiss until they can't breath, but it's everything Lauren's been missing and everything she's ever needed. They forget the real world and get lost in their own and it's more than enough. _

_It's everything. _

_XX_

"_So, you're saying I should switch majors?" Taylor asks biting her pen in thought._

"_No," Lauren shakes her head. "I'm saying you should do what your heart is telling you to."_

"_My heart isn't telling me anything!" Taylor sighs, falling dramatically on Lauren's sofa in defeat. _

"_If you really want to give being a writer a go you know I would support you 100%," Lauren assures her. _

"_I know," Taylor says looking up with admiration in her eyes. "I'm just scared I suppose."_

"_How many times have a told you I believe in you?"_

"_A thousand times."_

"_Exactly," Lauren told her, resting a reassuring hand on the other girl's stomach. "Plus, I could tell everyone that my girlfriend's in a band," she jokes. _

_Taylor looks up in surprise. "I'm your girlfriend?" she asked nervously. _

_Lauren laughs. "Uhh, I hope so."_

"_Oh," Taylor said a grin forming on her features. "It's just we never officially confirmed anything so I wasn't exactly sure what we were even though we do act like a couple and I suppose it didn't really need to be said. Not that I'm not glad that it is said, it's nice to know, and I…"_

_Lauren giggles and cuts her girlfriend off with a kiss. "Taylor, shut up."_

"_Yes ma'am!" she replied before pulling Lauren in closer. _

_XX_

_It's their anniversary and Taylor's giggle carries across the room warming Lauren's heart. It's still not really dark yet, but they remain cuddled together on the sofa, talking about everything and anything._

"_Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you," Taylor mumbles against Lauren's chest. "You're going to be something special, Lauren."_

"_You're already something special," Lauren assures her, brushing her lips gently against her own. _

"_Not as special as you."_

_Lauren lets her lips do what her words can't, and informs Taylor that she's more than enough. She pulls her closer and settles on top of her, anchoring herself over her girlfriend's body. Limbs are soon tangled together and suddenly Lauren is breathing heavily and she's never felt more of a need to be engrossed in Taylor. Everything around her goes cloudy with want and need and she can do nothing more than grasp for Taylor and do everything she can to make sure she doesn't let go. _

_Lauren feels Taylor's hand slide under her top as she tugs her to sit up, yanking her own shirt until it is completely removed. It going too fast but Lauren is so aroused that all she can do is gasp Taylor's name and feel as much of her as she can. Taylor looks into her face and cups her breasts before sliding one uncontrollable hand down the pane of Lauren's stomach._

"_I love you," Lauren tells her, forcing herself to detach herself slightly from her girlfriends grasp._

"_I know."_

_XX_

"_I love you," Taylor chokes as she pulls herself closer until their cheeks are pressed together. Lauren needs the touch, the press of skin on skin like she needs to breath. She sighs contently as she wraps her arms around Taylor's waist and lets herself be held tighter than anyone's ever held her before. _

"_I know," Lauren whispers into her ear before falling asleep to the sound of Taylor's soft breathing. In the morning, she wakes to Taylor's arm draped lazily across her stomach as the sun paints rays across her sheet-covered body and Lauren decides it's the only sight she wants to wake up to for the rest of her life. _

XX

Lauren felt tears begin to prickle down her cheeks and Taylor rushed forward to gently wipe them away. "Don't you remember?" she pleaded. "We used to be something worth fighting for." Lauren looked up to those bright blue eyes and familiar kind smile.

"Yeah, I remember," she whispered.

XX

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, hope you liked that chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't sure about it since it's so much TaylorLauren. Next chapter there will probably be more Doccubus. And I wasn't sure how to transfer into the flashback so I just did it randomly. What did you think of Taylor?**


End file.
